


Lose No Ground

by Katherine



Category: A.X.L. (2018)
Genre: Drabble, Friendship, Gen, Present Tense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 14:03:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20908865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/pseuds/Katherine
Summary: There is a bright, different piece on A-X-L's right shoulder that this new person, this one to whom he has given access, fastened securely there.





	Lose No Ground

There is a bright, different piece on A-X-L's right shoulder that this new person, this one to whom he has given access, fastened securely there. A-X-L is able to move better after that work. He is healing and he is not thirsty, tank full of fuel that one has poured generously in. His head is free of the muzzle, because that one's hands unfastened it. Everything A-X-L experiences now is better with the company of this person.

They play together, fast, A-X-L in easy competition with the person's vehicle, engines rumbling and dust kicking up behind them as they race.


End file.
